The Ultimate War
by Silent Shad0w
Summary: You are one of the lone surviors of the Ultimate War. Your brother Valen was taken and your Commander took off. now your the only terran on a planet of Zerg I ended story for school but i will be putting another chap 8..and 9..and so on
1. End of the ultimate war

The Ultimate War

The night was as cold as ever. I was freezing in my blue windbreaker well walking over the ruins of my homeland, and the dead comrades. My name is Marth Jots, one of the lone survivors of the ultimate war. My brother, Valen Jots was taken by the Protoss for experiments, at least... that's what the spy heard. You can barely believe someone when your standing on top of there body. I can see the zerg that live underground start to come out and feed off corpses. My job, commander of the FTD regiment of the UED (united earth directorate) under the command of Alexei Stukov. Our mission, destroy the zerg colonies in this area. It was going ok, until the big wave hit. We were under siege for almost two weeks! We sent in one hundred ghosts to nuke there main colony. It was a success. As of after the siege... another huge wave hit. Killed all of us except Valen, Alexei and I. Alexei escaped on the only dropship. As of Valen and I. we were stuck alone. Then he came, Zeratul. He came with one hundred dark templars. We still had a few science vellsels so we could see them. We took out all the Dark templars but Zeratul grabbed Valen and ran.

All I had to my name was an 8mm pistol and four packs of 8mm bullets. The zerg were still coming. I was alone, it looked hopeless. As time passed I was still firing. Then after two hours I ran out of bullets. I was alone a planet with no ammo and the zerg were coming. I needed help and fast. I ran into our main base to see blown up Goliaths and blood... blood was spilled everywhere. Well walking I heard a noise. I looked out the front gate to see two overloads come to the ground. I couldn't believe it! Out of that overload came Kerrigan, the queen of blades. I thought we had killed her! With her came three zerglings and two hydralisks. As the other one landed I almost fainted. Out of the overload came our captain Samir Duran. I was shocked! He was corrupted all along. I dashed into the rubble of our Command center, they started coming towards our base. Well hiding on a wall I saw a small shiny object. I picked it up, it was a remote control! That means that there is a dropship left! I dashed through a secret tunnel used for escaping a huge swarm. I came up in our smaller base. Out of my pocket I pulled a UED system. It was used for finding men or ships. I hit the button on the remote and it showed that the ship was in the middle of a zerg colony. "How could they have rebuilt that fast?" I asked myself out loud. Looking down I saw a dead body, with a 12 gage shotgun and four packs of ammo. "This might be useful." I thought to myself. I loaded the gun and started walking to the zerg colony. Hoping to get to that dropship and getting off this god forsaken planet of Char. "Off to the dropship I said out loud." "God this is going to be hard!"


	2. Off the planet Char

Chapter 2

As I walk through the terran land trying to avoid all zerg I could, I started wondering if Valen was ok. Well thinking about this I ran into, well it looked liked a dead zergling with the legs of a marine. "If the zerg are staring experiments on how to make a new species...were screwed." I told myself out loud. "Heh...a zergling with an ak-47 assault rifle." I finally came to there base and saw yet again, Kerrigan and Duran.

"Duran, you sure there all dead?" Kerrigan asked.

"Yes my lord, we killed them all in that huge wave." Duran said.

"Good thing we had that hidden colony were we could hide if they nuked us, just like you said they would Duran." Kerrigan said. "You're the reason the really won this war.

A hidden colony. That would mean that this war was just a waste of lives, mostly ours! If they have colonies all over the place, the zerg will one day rule the universe. I need to tell this to Alexei, but I need to get to that dropship! Hmmm I wonder, if I through a grenade way in the distance, would they go? Giving me a chance to run? Throws Grenade BOOM

"What was that!" Kerrigan yelled.

"That was a grenade, that means, there Terrans!." Duran yelled "All units! Go check out that disturbance, Leave 4 zerglings here just to guard!. Kerrigan, lets go"

Now just to get rid of these pests, just wait till they all leave. NOW! gun shots zergling cries "Now's my chance! Go for the dropship!" I yelled out loud. I ran to the dropship, jumped in it and pressed the remote. It worked! I was outta here. I throw ten grenades all over the colony and took off. All I heard was BOOM well flying through the air and space. I was flying through and saw one of our resistance planets. I landed there to get some food, sleep and help. The commander in charge there was James (Jim) Raynor. I walked up to the command center. "I am Marth Jots, one of the lone survivors of the war." I told the machine. It opened at let me through. I walked into Raynors briefing room. "Commander Raynor!" I yelled.

"Who is it?" Raynor asked.

"I am Marth Jots, one of the lone survivors in the war!" I said

"WHAT! THERE WERE SURVIVORS?" Raynor yelled. Raynor rushed to his desk and sat down. "Tell me everything you know!" he demanded.

I told Jim everything about the war and how Alexei ditched us. "Valen was taken by the protoss and Kerrigan is alive." "The most important things are that Duran is a traitor and the zerg still have colonies on Char." I told Jim.

"Duran is a traitor?" Raynor asked.

"Yes, he told Kerrigan that we were going to nuke there main colony, so they made another colony father away, hidden. I was hiding behind a wall when I heard them talk about it. That's also where I found the remote, which got me out of there." I explained

"Ok, what do you need though?" Raynor asked.

"I need a whole army to take back my brother, one of the best damn people we have!" I told him, with anger rising up inside me.

"Yes, we need to take Valen Jots back to our army. He is one of the best captains I have ever seen!" Raynor exclaimed.

"Off the earth we go then?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, off we go Marth." Then we took the ship _Hyperion_ and went to the Planet Earth, which is home to the UED.


	3. UED headquarters

After four days we landed on the planet Earth. Raynor and I marched up to the Command Center of the UED. We marched in demanding to see Alexei. I told him everything that happened with the zerg and the new colonies. He was shocked that the zerg had new colonies and amazed that I was alive. I asked him to save my brother. "Valen was taken by Zeratul! I yelled. We have to get him back!

"Yes, we must but if the zerg have colonies all over the Planet Char, then they still have a home planet and this was just a waste of lives." Alexei explained.

"Like I said, we need to take back Valen and then demolish the rest of the zerg!." I said.

"Well Raynor, what do you think we should do?" Alexei asked.

" I agree with Marth here, we should real take an army to Auir and nuke some Protoss life." Raynor exlamined.

With Raynor's help we were on our way to Auir, to take back my brother from the culcthes of Zeratul. We took about one hundred ghosts all armed with nukes. If we cant take Valen back by comprimsie, we'll take him back with force.

We went to the Hpyerion with our army and sent out to Auir. We landed on Korhal for a few battlecruisers and some wraiths. After Korhal we set out for the left side or Auir were Zeratul and his base. After a few days of flying and making plans, we landed on Auir. After unloading and setting up Camp, Raynor, One hundred Marines and I set out to find Zeratul. "Ok were heading out! I said. Ghosts! Postion yourselves sothat if we cant get Valen back by comprimise, nuke the hell outta them! I yelled.

"Ok men! To saving Captain Valen Jots!" Raynor yelled.

We walked through Auir until we came to a huge Nexus. All we left behind us were dead bodies and destoryed buildings. As we came to the Nexus, Tassadar came out. "Who dare comes to Auir and destroys our city!" Tassadar yelled.

" I am Marth Jots, along with Jim Raynor. We have come to take back Valen jots." i explained.

"You shall never get him back! We are experimenting with him." Tassadar said, starting to laugh.

"If you do not give us Valen back, we will nuke you. We have one hundred ghosts all armed with nukes. We take Valen back then blow all you to hell and back, If you do not comprimise." i told Tassadar. "Army! Show yourself!" Out of nowhere came fourty battlecruisers, sixty wraiths, and over five hundred ground units. "Ok men, show him what your made of!" They all started firing at the surronding area, destroying everything. I took two hundred marines and firebats. Then we went inside the Nexus to see Valen hooked up to a machine. When Valen stood up he wasnt in his human outfit, he was a zelot! "...Valen... what happened to you?" I asked.

"Well Zeratul took me and they started expirementing with me. Now im a zelot! Valen awnsered

"I wont stand for this! Were taking down Zeratul now and hard!" i yelled


	4. Plans

That was it! I was pissed! You can take men's homes, there lives even, but when you mess with a Commanders brother, you just went over the line of my limits. "ZERATUL! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Commander, sir. Please calm down." One of the marines said.

"Yes your right, ok... to get back at Zeratul here, Men! Take Tassadar and any other Protoss you seen into custody. Were getting back at Zeratul even if it takes my life!" I commanded

"Heh heh heh, same old Marth eh?" Valen said, laughing.

"... Whatever! Lets just get back to headquarters!" I yelled. We flew back to headquarters with our prisoners and took Tassadar into our briefing room. "Tassadar, please tell us all you know about this Zeratul character." I said calmly.

"OK, Zeratul is a dark templar, he is what Aldaris calls the dark side." Tassadar explained. "He is kind of like... well an experimenter. The Protoss thought that if we could change Terran or Zerg into Protoss beings, just think of what it will mean. We can just take dead bodies and make them into zealots, dragoons, and templars even!

"So, ever think of mixing races? Like take the legs and blades of a zealot and put them on the body of a marine? So a marine that can use an ak-47 and have blades?" I asked.

"Actually yes." Tassadar told me "we tried that and it backfired, it created a huge unstoppable creature."

"How did it backfire then?" I asked.

"Well you see, it was so powerful that we couldn't control it. It reeked havoc over our city and mostly destroyed everything. We had to destroy it and well, there goes one million dollars in research. Tassadar explained. So now were taking it one step at a time, so next time we try that it might actually be controlled."

"Thank you for your time," I said. Men, "Take our humble guest to his room." O and Tassadar, how can you speak English? I thought you only spoke protoss language?

"O! Yea, when I was allied with the Terrans before, they taught me how.

"Uhh Marth, stay here for a minute, I need to talk to you." Alexei said

After everyone left I stayed back to talk to Alexei. I really wondered about what he wanted, he had a happy expression on his face.

"Marth, after showing all this," Alexei said

"Showing what?" I asked

"You know, figuring out the Zerg colonies and that Duran was a traitor. The ideas with Tassadar and all that. I want to promote you to Vice Commander of the UED, right behind me." Alexei said.

I was shocked! Vice Commander, that's a huge promotion! I was almost speechless. "Well thank you sir, but what about Valen? We have been in the same regiment since we were like about twelve." I asked

"Well I guess we can make him Captain to the UED, that position was open anyways, Duran being a traitor and all. O and a huge bonfire out front at nine hundred hours! Be there!" Alexei said, smiling.

"Yes sir!" I said, saluting. This was one of the happiest days of my life. Not only I was promoted, but I'm getting back at Zeratul! Bonfires are nice two.

I walked around the bonfire, I could feel the flames hitting my face, feels nice. I saw Valen talking with some friends. I was happy for my little brother. Hours passed and the bonfire was raging like the fire burning in my heart knowing Zeratul will be defeated. I walked down the street, just thinking to myself. I decided to go visit Tassadar, he had been a huge help so far. I walk up the halls, seeing all some of my men sleeping, dreaming of a better life with no war and just peace, were they can live happily with there families and no more killing, no more bloodshed. That's what we all hoped. Walking into Tassadar's room I saw Alexei sitting there, talking to Tassadar. "Ahh, Marth join us." Tassadar said.

"I was just sitting out at the bonfire, talking to our men, watching my little brother dream and hope as he life progresses." I said.

"Ha ha ha, you sound like an old man Marth! Your not old, god! You vice Commander of Alexei's army, be proud!" Tassadar said. "Now Alexei here is getting to his old ages, ha ha ha"

"O ho very funny Tassadar." Alexei said

"Yea, uhh Tassadar, I was wondering if you would like to join us in our fight against Zeratul and the zerg." I asked. "You and your protoss army could be a huge asset in our fight."

"Marth. I was just going to ask Tassadar that too," Alexei said laughing. "So will you Tassadar? Old buddy?"

"Yes I will, but beware Zeratul has a big ally and his secret weapon!" Tassadar warned us.

"Which are?" I asked.

"His ally is a very strong warrior called Artanis. He is a wonderful pilot, especially is a scout, he even had one specially made for him. He warriors are called Dark archons. They merge two dark templars to make one, they can take over the mind of people, hold them in there places and even suck the energy out of some of the units. There maelstrom which can hold people, can also stop invisible units in there tracks and make them visible." Tassadar told us. "But, we have warriors of our own, they are Archons. They are power beings that shoot a beam of energy that can hit more then one person. They are made by merging two templars.

"O yes! Those are what Jim Raynor told us about when he did war with you a long time ago." Alexei exclaimed.

"Ahh, Jim Raynor. A very wonderful ally two. In the heat of battle he will save you, him and his army. He has risked his life many times for mine." Tassadar said.

"Heh, well this has been a nice chat. But let's go outside and enjoy the bonfire? Shall we?" I said.

"Yes let's go" Alexei and Tassadar both said.

We went out into the heat of the bonfire for a few hours until it starting dying and everyone went in for the night.

"Marth." Valen said

"Yea?" I said

"What is with Tassadar?" Valen asked

"O, Tassadar is a new ally for us, he is shedding new hope on the UED. O! And I got promoted to Vice Commander for Alexei's army! I said. Also you are his new Captain!

" Really! That's awesome brother!." Valen said, a huge smile on his face.

The next morning, Valen, Alexei, Tassadar and I all went for a meeting.

"Ok, now how are we going to hit Zeratul?" Valen asked

"Tassadar, I say you go back with a few guys, and open the shields, make them terran guys. Put them in prison and be a shield guard. Lower the shields and we will have a huge army come in and take them by force. Valen and I, with about one thousand men will go behind and ambush Zeratuls base. I said. "Then you will come in from front Alexei, he will be trapped and we can finish him off right there and then. Tassadar becomes the new Auir leader, so we will kill the old one. And he will rebuild the protoss land. With UED protection you should have it up sooner or later. Then after all that, with the protoss help we can storm the zerg base and kill Kerrigan and Duran."

"Sounds great, cept what about the Overmind." Alexei asked

"Kerrigan will want full control over the broods, so she will probably take that into her hands. She will destroy the overmind, thinking that she will get full control of the broods, but that's when out plan goes into action! When here forces are weak, we attack in full force." I said.

"Ok! Tassadar said. We will set out next week. For now train and get ready your men!"


	5. The assault on Auir

We loaded up four dropships with terran men and one shuttle that had four marines and Tassadar on it and set out for Auir. "OK everyone know the plan?" I asked

"Yes sir!" All the men replied.

It was settled, we were flying to Auir to get back at that no good Zeratul. It took some time, but we finally made it to Auir. Tassadar went in with his men and they lowered the shields. Great! It was working. But would Tassadars part go through ok? Down on Auir

"Ahh En Taro Adun Tassadar!" One of the gate guards said.

"En Taro Adun! I have these prisoners, and would like you to bring them to prison." Tassadar asked. "I will stay here and control the shields."

"OK Tassadar" They both said. As they were walking to the prison, the plan came into action. The marines pulled out there small pistols and killed the guards. They both ran back to the shield operation room.

"OK! Now to lower the shields." Tassadar said Computer: Shields lowering, Power 80, 60, 40, 20, shields are down. Now was our chance! We had to get in!

"GO GO GO! TASSADAR HAS LOWERED THE SHIELDS! MOVE!" I yelled. We all moved in. the battlecruisers and the wraiths were shooting down people insuring that we got inside. Once we were inside all the ships landed. All that was around was rubble of broken protoss buildings. "Ok men, were here!" I said. "I'll take this part of the army and hunt down Zeratul. Valen... you go with Alexei and Tassadar. I'm not risking your life.

"No! He turned me Into a Zealot, I want a piece of him too!" Valen yelled.

"Ok, but I want at least twenty guys with you at all times!" I yelled

"Wow Tassadar, he really cares for his brother." Alexei said

"Yea. I'm' happy to fight alongside him." Tassadar said, smiling.

We walked for a little while, destroying everything in our path. Valen with his sword blades and I with my M-16 were going to take down Zeratul. We kept walking until we came to a huge citadel. We opened it to see Zeratul and a whole army standing there. "HAHAHAHAHA, You have come for my life I see" Zeratul said with an evil laugh.

"Zeratul! This is your last fight! Tonight you're going to die!" I yelled

"HAHAHA! Tassadar! Join me in this fight!" Zeratul asked Tassadar

"I'm sorry Zeratul, but I am with the humans in this fight. May Adun be with you Marth!" Tassadar exclaimed.

Out of nowhere, a huge pylon and a whole bunch of cannons came. A huge battle went on. It was Valen, our army and I vs. Zeratul and his army. The battle took place over two hours. It was fierce. There were all types of people dropping like flies. We were almost out of an army when Valen snuck up behind the cannons and destroyed the pylon, which stopped the cannons. That helped us a lot. There were zealots slicing through people, guns shots everywhere. A zealot came up in front of me. I was outta ammo. He was about to slice me. Then a blade went through the zealots back. Then Tassadar and his army came in. His army consisted of about two hundred dragoons and about five hundred zealots. He couldn't fit them all in so he had the rest guard the surrounding area. Right when the second hour hit, a blade went through Zeratul's back and a whole bunch of gun shots. Zeratul fell to the ground, held where his gut was for a second, and fell over dead. We all were walking over their dead bodies looking, I with the anger starting to fall, picked up Zeratul's body and threw it against a wall. "Heh, that's what you get you dirty bastard!" I said, punching the wall.

"SIRS! ARTANIS IS COMING! AIR STRIKE!" one of Tassadars guards said.

We ran outside to see over one hundred scouts come in. "I thought this might happen." I said "Alexei, now!" Out of nowhere, our air army came in and the battlecruisers saved up all there energy and shot the ships. They all blew up. Then are wraiths uncloaked and Artanis was shocked.

"Wher...e...did...they...come...from?" Artanis asked, shuttering.

"The power of cloaking, we terrans had to learn something to!" I yelled "Ok now!" They all shot at Artanis and as he was trying to fly away, the tail of his ship broke off and he crashed. He came out surrounded by guns. "Sorry, heh heh heh. But i'm not in the mood to take prisoners right now so, boys, kill em." I said. They all were shooting at Artanis. After a few minutes they ran out of ammo. "...you really didn't have to shoot that much...but he's dead anyways."

"Congratulations on your win Marth. My army and I will stay back and rebuild. I thank you for you chance to change my race. May Adun be with you!" Tassadar exclaimed.

"Yes my good friend, may Adun be with you as well." I said. Boys! Were going home, load up and leave the rest to Tassadar!" I yelled. "Valen, Alexei, Tassadar. I thank you for the help, even though this was my entire fault.

"It's ok Marth, I needed a little fun anyways." Alexei said.

"I needed to get back at Zeratul anyways for what he did for me, so this was no problem brother." Valen answered.

"Tassadar was a very evil person to begin with, I was happy to fight along side you Marth." Tassadar said.

"Thank you all! Ok boys lets go home!" I said, waving goodbye to everyone on the planet of Auir. We packed up and headed home to Earth to think about our next threat, the zerg.


	6. A new Enemy?

We flew home, the thought of one mission completed and another to complete. "Ok, now we really need to focus on our prime enemy, the zerg." I said. "I think that we should attack in full force!"

"No! If we do that, they can realite from all their planets." Alexei said. "We only have two planet ourselves."

"True True." i said. I got to thinking, if we only had two planets and the zerg were rebuilding fast, we wont have a chance! We continued flying home when out of the black space, Norad III came out. "Computer, put General Duke on screen" i said.

"I am general Duke! What are you doing in our territory?" he asked

"I know who you are! And we are not in your territory, this is Korhal territory." i yelled.

"Not anymore it isn't!" General Duke said. "We have taken over Korhal and we are on our way to Earth, so we can take over the Galaxy!"

"Computer" I said "Take general Duke off screen." "Men, fire at will" they all fired and Norad III. Then Duke's army came out and started attacking us. We had a big war seen going on. The good thing was that we still has all of our air units from the battle on Auir. All our battlecruisers saved up energy and shot Norad III. IT blew into four hundred pieces. Eveyone on board laughed. Alexei came out of the bathroom.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"We just shot down Duke, he took over Korhal." I said

"WHAT! THEY TOOK OVER KORHAL! WE NEED TO TAKE IT BACK!" He yelled.

"We are." I told him camly. We flew back to Korhal, landed all our men in an empty spot on the outskirts of the base and ran in. We started shooting everything insight. "Jim!" i yelled" "Jim!" I ran around looking for Jim and ran into our Command Center. I saw him surronded by marines and ghosts. I pulled out my M-16 and started shooting. I had a few men come and aid me. By the time they turned around the ghosts were dead and most of the marines. Jim ran out behind us. I gave him a 8mm pistol and a whole bunch of ammo. After they all died I asked Jim what happened. "What's going on here?" I asked.

"Well, General Duke came in and started killing everyone, claiming this planet as his own." Jim said." he came in with a whole bunch of Marines, Ghosts, Firebats, Medics, Golithas, Tanks and Vultres. We held off for a long time but they kept on comming. We couldnt train men fast enough, so we were overrun."

"I see, are there any survivors?" I asked.

"No, im am the only one left." Jim said, sounding sad

"Other then the men we just killed, did they leave any more men? Like captains?" I asked

"O! Yea, they left behind Fenix." im said

"Fenix! But...but... hes a protoss." I said, studdering.

"Yes, the Auir, under the control of Zeratul joined with them."

"We killed Zeratul and saved Valen." I said "Tassadar now controls Auir and he is allied with us!"

"Really eh? That good to have a new ally." Jim said

"Ok, so now what do we do?" I asked"

We were thinking of what to do next when it hit us. The zerg must have been allied with the other Terrans. Why else would they have taken over Korhal? We had nothing to do with them! "The Zerg must be allied with the Terrans!" i yelled. "Now we have to take out the Terrans as well." "God! Our life sucks!"

"Agreed in both ways!" Alexei said. We were went into the meeting table in room O-56P. Well talking, we decided to attack the terrans. "We are going to have to use Tanks!" Alexei said.

"Agreed" Everyone at the table said. We loaded up the drophips and set out. Well flying to the planet of Antiga Prime, home to the Confederate. Well flying, Alexei was looking over the men. As the vice commander, i was sitting up in the pilots room. I was talking to the pilots. After a few minutes i walked out and sat down in the lounge. After alon time we finnaly landed on Antiga Prime. We set up camp and brang a few tanks out. We also brang a dozen marines and a dozen firebats. We went looking for the Confederates main base. We walked around for a few mintues and finnaly found it. The tanks set up their siege mode and fired and the bunkers. I called our main base. "We found the base! Send in our army, we are destorying their front entrance!" I yelled into the black and white 0.6ft walky talky.

"Were comming Marth!" Valen yelled. I smiled, having my brother back was reviving my hope for a new life, after all this war a new and happy life. After a few mintues the army came. They all stood behind the tanks. The SCV's were standing exatcly behind the tanks incase they were attaked. I thought it was odd that they hadn't sent out and army yet.

"What about their army?" I asked "this is bit to easy!" Then, from behind us came the Confederate army. Our air force was striking them down from a distance. We were firing for about an hour until Duran came out of the army and shot down one of our men. "Duran!" I yelled "Why have you and the zerg allied with these Confederates?

"They said they will help us destroy you!" he said, hissing.

My anger was rising. I thought back to the war, and how so many lives were lost because of Duran, I pulled out my M-16 and shot Duran in the stomach, rapidly. He fell to the ground, starting to laugh.

"I my die here and now, but...the zerg...will destory you!" Duran said, laughing. He took one last Laugh and fell over... dead. The rest of the confedearate army, started to walk back. Our army kept of firing, tryinjg to pick off as many as we could before they got away. We took out some of them before they went out of sight for our infrantry. Our tanks were still picking out some groups, but our air force were all around the planet, shooting anyone they saw. The Confederate was gone, now all that was left was the Zerg, I hope.

"Ok Men! Load up the ships, were heading home. We were heading home, the thought of more triumph in our mind. I think i fell asleep, in the lounge again. But when i woke up, i wasn't on the _Hyperion_, i wasn't even in space. I dind't know were i was. All i knew is that i was alone and lost, lost in space.


	7. Betrayel

It was morning. I woke up and ate what i had in my backpack. I wasn't set for this. I only had two chocolate bars and nothing to defend myself. I started walking over the planet. It was full of ice and craters. There was a big deposit of rocks were i was. It looked like someone had been here, there was a pickaxe and a backpack. I walked over to it and examined the rocks. A huge ice monster came out and attacked me. I started running. It was no use, he was gaining on me. I ran under a big ice boulder. He ran right past me! "Phew" I said "That was a close one". This planet is an interesting one. Maybe once I get off, if I ever got off, I can bring the UED down here. Well thinking about that, I huge ice block fell from the ice blue sky. I jumped out of the way, the ice boulder barely missing my head. "Maybe there's more to this planet then I thought" I said. After a few minutes I got up and started walking again. Well walking a jumped behind a ice boulder and ducked. It was Fenix!

"En Taro Adun, Zeratul!" Fenix said

"En Taro Adun!" Zeratul awnsered. I was in shock Zeratul had lived! I slowy backed away, i hit a ice block and it shook. "What was that?"

"Send in some men to check it out!" Out of the ground came a rumbling, the ground shook and a huge ice palace, that had a gold shine to it. It was an amazing site, if the people in it wern't going hurt me. A few Zealots, Dragoons and templars came out and went to Zeratul.

"What would you like?" The little army asked.

"Check out that disturbance!" Zeratul yelled, pointing to the ice block i had my back to, it was cold to the touch. I started sliding sideways, trying to get away but i fell over a yellowish blue rock. Behind it I found something that will help me out alot, another M-16, that means there is someone else on this planet! Someone, that is a terran. I picked up the M-16 and loaded it. It was time I fight back. I dove infront of everybody and shot.

"Time to stop running! Time to fight back!" I yelled, I shot back and took out all of the infranty.

"Holy! He's good! Retreat!" Fenix yelled

"It's only us left..." Zeratul said.

"...O...well RUN!" Fenix screamed at the top of his lungs. They ran into their base. I followed, i made it in just before the crystal door closed very rapidly on me. I stood up and looked down the hallway, it was made of crsytal, with a golden yellow tint that looked buetifual from the glow of the sun through the crystal window.

"Wow, this place is buetifual." I thought to myself. I walked down the halls, looking at the doors. They had wonderful desgins of flowers, for...some odd reason. I continued walking down until I came to a huge brown room. I jumped behind the wall. There was a whole army in there. They looked at the door and looked back.

"Thought i heard something" One of the Zealots said. I looked in again, they were all talking about, well something. I couldn't hear it any good. I looked around and saw a door, it was hidden on the wall. I went over to it, locked. I looked down and saw a very small door, looked like a doggy door. I wondered, if i could climb through I could see what was in there. I got down on my stomach, threw my gun in and started climbing in, like I learned in military school. After climbing through, I looked around, nothing interesing, just looked like the hallways, but big. I walked around and tripped on something small. I looked at it, it was only about two centimeters high and wide. I picked it up and a little door in the side of the wall opened, I walked in to see a whole bunch of weapons and armor. I was set! I had found the armory

"Yes! The armory!" I picked up some weapons and some armor, i picked up a lazer blase, and some lazer armor. After i completed my load, i walked out of the armory. "Now, how do I use these!" I asked myself. I grabbed the blade and saw a little clip on the bottom. I found another clip that would attach to my arm. I stuck it to my arm. It wouldn't fall off! I could take it off with ease but it wouldn't fall off! I clipped the blade to my arm. It was a perfect fit! "I still have no guns, but it is a start." I said to myself. Walking out of the room I saw a Dragoon walking down the hall. "Nows my chance!" I said.

"What was that?" The dragoon said. Spinning around in all directions, finnaly looking at me. Jumping on his back I saw a glowing spot in the middle of it's back. I jumped down and starting crawling backwards.

"So, thats where they shoot from." I said to myself.

"You will be terminated!" the dragoon said.

"Never!" I jumped, just missin the beam. Grabbing on the back of him I stabbed mty blade through the back of it. All the circits sparked and he fell over. "If that is only one of them, i can't fight them all. I walked to the entrance to see if I could get out. I knew i wasn't getting any further in here. I looked outside and saw to people making a deal. They were trading...GUNS! I kept wacthing and saw both people. One was Raszagal who was the Dark Templar leader and the other was, wait it couldn't be. There was no way the other person was...


	8. The final fight

It couldn't be! It was! It was Zack. My good friend from the military school! He was trading guns with the Protoss! I kept wachting, I still couldn't belive it. I wacthed as Zack gave the protoss the Terrans main weapon. "Uho!" I said. Still wacthing.

"What was that?" Raszagal said.

"Doesn't matter, just give me my money!" Zack demanded.

"OK!" Raszagal said. She handed what looked like protoss money over to Zack. I couldn't belive it. I was still in shock. Opening my arm blade I was getting mad at Zack. This was the last time he annoyed me! I rushed out and killed Zack, turned around and killed the Dark Templar leader, Raszagal. It was my time. Looking around I saw guns and ammo. Now i may have a chance at getting rid of that army. I took a few grenades and went back to the big army. I threw a few in. There were alot of bang and booms. After all the sizzle died down I went in. There were bodies all over. Well walking through the big room I saw a little prayer stand. I went up to it. Reading the inscription on the front I gasped. Now I know why Zeratul was alive! They reincarnated him! Suddenly the wall opened and six monks came in.

"Get him!" One of the monks said.

"How could he have made it this far?" Another said. They all rushed me. A light came around there bodies and I was flung into a wall. (Twenty Minutes Later) I woke up. Yet again I was lost. This time I was in a jail.

"Great!" I said, I rolled up my sleeves, my weapon was still there! I jabbed them into the gate wall, no effect. They were protoss proof. Checking my back I noticed my backpack was gone. "UGH!" I said. I looked around, "HA!" I said, I walked over a picked up my bag. "Found it". I went into the back and broke off a metal strip. "Maybe...I can pick the lock. Walking over to the lock, I saw a few guards. "..." I thought to myself. Looking at my blades I had an idea. I took them off and threw them at the guards. They sparked and fell over. After ten minutes of trying to pick the lock I finally got it. Jumping out of the cell I looked around for another weapon. No such luck. I walked around looking in other cells, I saw a few terrans. Walking farther I saw a terran that had a gun.

"Help me out and I will give you this gun!" He said, he looked old so I believed him.

"One minute" I said. I went over and reattached my blades to my arms, just in case. I walked over and picked the lock.

"Thank you" He said, at that second he aimed his gun at me. I knew this was going to happen so I quickly disposed of him. I took is gun and continued walking on. After another few minutes of walking down the hall I saw Zack. He had betrayed me for the last time. I aimed my gun at him and shot. He cried and a whole bunch of protoss came running in. Zack was dead but so was I.

"O great!" I said. I was shooting for a few minutes. There were abut two left when I ran out of ammo. "Now time to go blading!" I yelled as my blades came out. I went rushing out at them. Before I finished with them I was hit in the stomach. "Ouch" I said as I fell to ground. I got up a few minutes later. Limping to the exit I ran into Zeratul.

"Hahahahaha Marth! You shall never defeat me! I am invincible!" Zeratul said, laughing evilly.

"...OK?" I said, looking at him weird. "I didn't want to defeat you, just wanted revenge for my brother." Rolling my eyes I started to walk away.

"Ha! Running away?" Zeratul said, running at me. I turned around, you could see the flames in my eyes. It was my turn now. I swung around punching zeratul in he stomach. He went flying back into a jail cell.

"I don't wan to kill you soo.." as I said this, I picked up Zeratul by the collar and threw him into the jail cell. Rabidly I closed the door and locked him in. "Try and get out of that!" I said laughing. I felt good throwing Zeratul into a jail cell.

"Nice try, but I have the keys!" Zeratul said. He reached into his trenchcoat pocket. "Wh...ere are they?" He yelled.

"Looking for these?" I said, pulling out the keys.

"But...how did you?" He asked.

"Well a few years back...actually a couple dozen years forward I went into my lessons..." I said

flashback

"Marth! Pay attention! One of these days you may need to pickpocket someone or pick a lock! That's what thieving classes are for!" My Master Thief said.

"Yes sir." I said, rolling my eyes. For months he kept trying to teach me and teach me. No such luck. Finally after some miracle I actually payed attention and learned it right away. I kept practicing on stalls, stealing food, spices and sometimes even money. Finally, I became a master thief!"

Back in Reality

"That's how I learned to be a master thief." I said.

"That is very interesting." Zeratul said. "But why do I care?"

"You asked me, I answered, anyways you are in jail I have the power." I said, laughing. As I walk away I grabbed the keys of the side and continued onwards. "Ha!" I yelled. "...wupps" As I said this a few men came in. I pulled out my 16 and starting firing. There were four zelots, two dragoons and 2 templars. After a few minutes of shooting I ran out of ammo. Putting on my blades I only had one dragoon and the two templars. It couldn't be, the templars turned into a archon! Archons are immense beings that shoot beams at you. Instantly killing. He shot, I rolled. I dove at him and shoved my blade through him. Took him down in one hit. "Yes!" I said as I walk over the bodies. I went back to the entrance and saw Zack. That was it. I was going to kill him. "This is what you get Zack!" I yelled as I jumped at him. Also, I forgot that the door was there and head rammed into it. "Ouch" I said. I slashed the keyboard off and pulled the wires. Big mistake. I was electrocuted that instant. "Ouch again" I said. I looked on the other side of me and saw a switch. I flipped it and the door opened. I rushed out and killed Zack. I saw Zacks dropship and searched him for the keys. I found them. I was off that planet and back home, my days of fighting were over. I was going home. For good.


End file.
